how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/Device drivers/Serial ATA and Parallel ATA drivers
Wikihowto *Guide to configuring the linux kernel : SATA/PATA driver configuration :menu "Serial ATA (prod) and Parallel ATA (experimental) drivers"config ATA **(on/off/module) "ATA device support" **depends on BLOCK **depends on !(M32R || M68K) || BROKEN **depends on !SUN4 || BROKEN **select SCSI**: If you want to use an ATA hard disk, ATA tape drive, ATA CD-ROM or any other ATA device under Linux, say Y and make sure that you know the name of your ATA host adapter (the card inside your computer that "speaks" the ATA protocol, also called ATA controller), because you will be asked for it. if ATA config SATA_AHCI **(on/off/module) "AHCI SATA support" **depends on PCI **: This option enables support for AHCI Serial ATA.**: If unsure, say N. **Variable name: SATA_SVW **(on/off/module) "ServerWorks Frodo / Apple K2 SATA support" **depends on PCI **: This option enables support for Broadcom/Serverworks/Apple K2 SATA support.**: If unsure, say N. **Variable name: ATA_PIIX **(on/off/module) "Intel PIIX/ICH SATA support" **depends on PCI **: This option enables support for ICH5/6/7/8 Serial ATA. If PATA support was enabled previously, this enables support for select Intel PIIX/ICH PATA host controllers.**: If unsure, say N. **Variable name: SATA_MV **(on/off/module) "Marvell SATA support (HIGHLY EXPERIMENTAL)" **depends on PCI && EXPERIMENTAL **: This option enables support for the Marvell Serial ATA family. Currently supports 88SX5604801 chips.**: If unsure, say N. **Variable name: SATA_NV **(on/off/module) "NVIDIA SATA support" **depends on PCI **: This option enables support for NVIDIA Serial ATA.**: If unsure, say N. **Variable name: PDC_ADMA **(on/off/module) "Pacific Digital ADMA support" **depends on PCI **: This option enables support for Pacific Digital ADMA controllers**: If unsure, say N. **Variable name: SATA_QSTOR **(on/off/module) "Pacific Digital SATA QStor support" **depends on PCI **: This option enables support for Pacific Digital Serial ATA QStor.**: If unsure, say N. **Variable name: SATA_PROMISE **(on/off/module) "Promise SATA TX2/TX4 support" **depends on PCI **: This option enables support for Promise Serial ATA TX2/TX4.**: If unsure, say N. **Variable name: SATA_SX4 **(on/off/module) "Promise SATA SX4 support" **depends on PCI && EXPERIMENTAL **: This option enables support for Promise Serial ATA SX4.**: If unsure, say N. **Variable name: SATA_SIL **(on/off/module) "Silicon Image SATA support" **depends on PCI **: This option enables support for Silicon Image Serial ATA.**: If unsure, say N. **Variable name: SATA_SIL24 **(on/off/module) "Silicon Image 3124/3132 SATA support" **depends on PCI **: This option enables support for Silicon Image 3124/3132 Serial ATA.**: If unsure, say N. **Variable name: SATA_SIS **(on/off/module) "SiS 964/180 SATA support" **depends on PCI **: This option enables support for SiS Serial ATA 964/180.**: If unsure, say N. **Variable name: SATA_ULI **(on/off/module) "ULi Electronics SATA support" **depends on PCI **: This option enables support for ULi Electronics SATA.**: If unsure, say N. **Variable name: SATA_VIA **(on/off/module) "VIA SATA support" **depends on PCI **: This option enables support for VIA Serial ATA.**: If unsure, say N. **Variable name: SATA_VITESSE **(on/off/module) "VITESSE VSC-7174 / INTEL 31244 SATA support" **depends on PCI **: This option enables support for Vitesse VSC7174 and Intel 31244 Serial ATA.**: If unsure, say N. **Variable name: SATA_INTEL_COMBINED **(on/off) **depends on IDE=y && !BLK_DEV_IDE_SATA && (SATA_AHCI || ATA_PIIX) **default y Category:Linux